That rush you get
by LolaJacobs
Summary: A girl. Unaware. Unsure. Leaving a bad life somewhere else and finding a new one, so far away but with a relentless memory.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First fanfic, so any feedback would be great. I won't put any more up until I do get some kind of feedback so I know there's a reason for me actually putting it up. Thank you and please please review or PM me. Any advice or ideas or anything would be awesome. I'll try and put it up frequently but sorry if I don't have the time or whatever. I know they don't have GCSE's in Australia but not too sure what the equivalent is. Enjoy…**

I pulled out the earphone that was now causing my ear drum to buzz from the loud heavy sound coming from it. I switched my iPod off and turned to my right to find a deeply asleep, curled up lump beside me. How could she sleep in that impossible position? Her neck was bent over the side of the seat facing the arm and her long legs were wrapped up in her chest. "Imi!" I harshly whispered. "We're about to land."

She moaned and I chucked the unopened bag of peanuts at her face. She moaned again and flopped her arm forward hoping to hit me. "Dude, c'mon!" I said, louder this time.

"M'kay, 'kay. 'Um comin'." She groaned, still half asleep.

With her eyes still shut she slowly unhooked her legs from her chest and brought her head forward. She clumsily started to fumble around with her belt. I reached over and pulled it tight around her and buckled it for her. "You said you weren't gonna sleep much and you slept for like over half the flight!" I said, collecting my book and iPod and shoving it into my worn out, unorganised back pack, noticing it had a huge paint splodge on. "Sorry, had a hangover." she sounded a bit more awake now. I groaned. "No you're not."

"I am, honestly Liv."

"I was so bored. I read my book like twice. Oh well, we're here now. Have you got the keys and address and stuff?" I asked.

"How long was the flight?" She said, completely changing the subject, something she was rather good at after just waking up.

Like 22 hours or something, I dunno."

"Whoa, we're a long way from home then…"

"Well yeah. We're on the other side of the planet." I said, quite sarcastically but Imi didn't seem to even notice. She was rather good at being a douche after just having woken up as well.

I'd been to England before. I used to live there, my dad was English. When I was 6, we moved to England from Spain because my grandma was quite ill and she needed someone to be close by all the time. So, my dad being her only child decided that moving to Brighton would be the next stage in our lives. We moved into a typical sea-side type house, small, detached and tall and painted a light shade of blue. My grandma was ill for a long time and died when I was 11. My dad found it hard to cope so, just after I turned 12, we moved again. Anyone would think we would go back to live with my mum's family in Spain but that obviously wasn't far enough but Australia was. Our house there was small and wooden and practically on the beach. It was a very open house. The bottom floor was all one room apart from the toilet and utility room. The shower was outside behind a bamboo screen type thing. At either end of the house was a balcony over-looking the large open room. My parents had one side and I the other. I was lucky because I had the side the extended utility room was built on so the roof of that was my balcony out-side, facing the ocean. There was a small flight of wooden stairs that led just next to the back door near the shower, so I had an easy short cut to the shower too. Australia is one of those places that once you've been to, you can't ever leave. Leaving was a hard thing for me to do, but it was the right thing. I needed to get away from things that had happened there. I needed a fresh start so going to England with Imi was it, the start of my independence and adulthood. Another reason was art. For some reason, I thought that coming to England was going to help me with a hopeless career in something I was painfully passionate about. I had a GCSE and half an AS level in art. Also in R.E., physics and Spanish. I also have GCSEs in maths, geography, biology, chemistry, English literature and English language. I always thought that I would have some kind of career in science, like a marine biologist or something. That's what my dad wanted me to do and I thought I wanted it too. But, really I want art. I know it's going to be hard to earn even nearly enough money through it but I am determined to try. I know I'm going to miss Australia more than I know possible, but this is something I feel that I have to do. My dad and I have fallen out with each other because of the options I made for college. He wanted me to do science and maths and all the boring academic stuff and basically I didn't. So, I went against him and chose the stuff that I wanted to do. It didn't even matter because I dropped out of college. I was only doing well in Spanish and art and I was behind on even them. I couldn't cope with the work load and so I did what I always do. I gave up. I was bored and needed change. So here I am, about to land back in England. My parents are quite well of from my dad's job. He owned a restaurant. You would think I would be good in the kitchen for that reason, but I wasn't. I was the total opposite. I can't cook to save my life. My limit was pot noodles and then often went wrong.

I borrowed some money from my parents to get me going, until I had a stable income, which I think is going to take a lot longer than I'm prepared for. I think I'm going to need some kind of part- time job to keep me going, to give me something to do. I get bored easily and a lot. I need something to motivate me. I have no idea what that is yet but whether it's someone or something, I need to find it and soon. At the moment, my best friend Imi will have to do. She wasn't coming to live with me in England. Just staying until Christmas, only a few weeks away. She didn't drop out of college like I did. She's stubborn and doesn't give up easily. She's studying English. Her plan is some kind of journalist I think. I don't know what I'm going to do when she's gone. I try not to think about it and pushed it to the back of my mind and onto the ever growing pile of crap that had previously been stuffed there.

"Okay." I thought to myself. "This is it. The new start for me and this one is not gonna go wrong." I breathed slowly, focusing my mind on optimistic thoughts. Something hard and oily flicked me square in the nose. I forced my eyes open and re-entered reality, returning from the confusing darkness of my mind to discover Imi, open packet of peanuts in one hand and in the other, turning a nut in her fingers aiming at my face. "No Imi! Not now."  
Oh come on Olive. It's normally you acting five years old and me being the boring mature one. What's going on?"  
" Sorry, I just wanna get off this plane. I've read my book like twice and I'm all fidgety."  
"You're all grumpy 'cause you didn't sleep."  
"Yeah, I know. I'm Just a bit… nervous I s'pose. I'll be back to normal tomorrow, promise."  
She smiled and made me feel a bit more relaxed. A voice crackled over the speaker and rambled on about staying in seats as we landed and thanks for choosing the airline and blah, blah, blah.  
"Well he went on for a bit." Imi complained.

"Uhuh." I agreed.

The seat belt light flickered off and the clicking or inpatient belts travelled down the plan quickly as everybody started to stand and stretch, waking up their legs ready for the queuing through passport control. I glanced out the window and a grey, drizzling sky greeted me. "Hasn't changed much then." I said quietly to myself. I hadn't been back to England since the day we left. "C'mon Olive! Let's go." Imi said, taking my hand and pulling me up from my seat. "Coming." I said, quickly tying my shoe lace and grabbing my bag. My legs were stiff and surprised with my weight so I was a bit slow and giddy as I shuffled out in the long queue of people, all wanting to get out too. A wall of cool air hit me as I came to the door of the plane. The flight attendant smiled at me, she looked tired and the smile looked fake. I briefly smiled back and continued to walk through the temporary corridor from the plane to the airport. As we came through the main door at the end, the line of people gradually came to a slow halt. I guessed they were checking passports so I slung my bag of my back and started rummaging round for mine. Imi leaned forward on her tip toes and peered over the crowd of people. If I did this, it would have made no difference. I was too short and Imi was quite tall. She had an amazing figure. Slim and tall with the right curves in all the right places. She had short blondish brown hair and brown eyes. She had an unusual face but not in a bad way. Her features all worked well with each other. She'd been offered modelling jobs a few times back at home. She did one once for some surfing thing about a year ago but didn't like it so didn't do anymore. I think it's a shame she never took to modelling. She would have done really well in it but I can't make her do things she's not in to.

We finally got through passport control and then had to wait ages while my paintings were taken off the plane. They were probably the last things to come off and I was tempted to just leave them. They weren't any good so why will I need them? Of course I won't leave them. I slaved over them for hours and they had cost a lot to get over here. Why didn't I just leave the stupid things at home? I'd bought 10 canvases and left the two huge ones at home. The thought of getting the huge ones through a door seemed ridiculous, no matter transporting them to the other side of the planet. I'm sure my parents don't mind keeping them. They are in my room so they won't get in the way. I've got to stop doing that, thinking of home. It doesn't matter now. I can't go back, I'm here now. My new start.

After waiting for what seemed like ages, a few guys with muscled arms came and helped us with everything. Imi had been organised and hired a small delivery van to take all my stuff to the new place. I was more opposite to Imi that possible. She was organised and I wasn't at all. I would never have thought about how we would magically transport all my crap from the airport to the house. And again, the thought of Imi leaving me returned. I think my parents felt so much happier about her coming with me than me being alone. They knew home much I relied on her. I rely on her so much more than I should and it's going to be huge shock when she leaves. I'd known her since my first day at my new school in Australia and since then, hasn't left my side. The sister I never had.

An hour drive later, the taxi pulled up on a quiet street with tall white houses on. I looked down at the piece of paper and up at the house which was soon to be mine. It was much bigger than I thought it would be. I paid the taxi driver and me and Imi were left alone outside this huge house, waiting for the van to arrive. We waited for the van before going inside. It was quite cold and I regretted being stubborn and refusing to change out of the things I had on before we left Australia. I wouldn't be able to wear many of the clothes I owned so I wanted to make the most of the tiny space I had left to wear them.

We were in London the capital city of England. I had only been here once, on my 10th birthday. I was taken to the London eye. I mostly only remember how shocked I was by the amount of people. I mean, Brighton wasn't exactly a quiet place but London was the busiest place I had ever been to and to be quite honest I hated it. I have no idea why I was back. We waited in the driveway, still looking up at the house. I heard a crunch or tires on the gravel of the driveway. I turned around and saw the van. Imi found the key in her bag. She didn't let me look after it, I don't blame her. In the space of 24 hours, just sitting on a plane in one spot, I would find a way to lose it somehow. She passed it to me and I made my way to the porch. I shoved the key on the lock, twisted it and swung the door open. A skinny staircase o the right, all clean and white and on the left a hall with two doors one side and a larger one at the end. The first door led into a cosy living room. It was tidy with a cream carpet and walls. A dark brown sofa and armchair complemented this and a coffee table filled the space in-between. A large mirror hung on the chimney breast, making the room seem bigger. No TV. The next door led outside to a small ally around the outside of the house. I didn't bother to unlock it; all I could see were the bins and nothing interesting. The larger door went into a reasonably sized kitchen with big glass doors looking out to a long garden. It had a patio at the end the house was on and the rest was well kept grass. Empty flower beds led down each side and met some bushes at the far end. There was a gate to next doors garden. Just in front of the glass doors, a round table and un-matching chairs filled the space. A large space between the table and a breakfast bar made the room feel quite big. Three stools sat around the bar and other kitchen units formed around the rest of the room. The walls were all white and the tiled floor was an orangey brown. In the corner diagonally opposite the glass doors, a thin curtain hung from the ceiling. I walked over to it and slid it open. A step up led to a small hall about 3 footsteps long and just wide enough for someone to stand in was behind it with a boiler on one side and shelves all the way from the ceiling to the floor. I ventured out of the kitchen and realised a door under the stairs. I unhooked the small latch and opened it. It was dark behind the door and I couldn't see much. I noticed a light switch; I reached for it and clicked it on. The cracking sound of bulbs filled my ears and light revealed a steep staircase heading down. There was a wooden door at the bottom. I carefully made my way down the creaking stairs and just about made it to the bottom without breaking anything. I looked up the stairs. Imi stuck her head round the door. "Cool, a basement." She said. I reached for the handle. "Wait! Don't open it!" she said, making me jump slightly. "Why?" I asked, confused. "Well… there might be something like in there…"  
I laughed. "Pffft, like what?" I asked, slightly mockingly.

"I dunno." She shrugged.

"Alright ladies?" I heard a man's voice from up the stairs say.

"Yeah, thanks." said Imi, forgetting the apparent dead body in the basement.

"Can I just get you outside to see where you need things?" he said.

"Yeah sure." Imi took a step forward so I couldn't see her.

"Can you leave my paintings till last please?" I called up the stairs.

"'course love." I heard the guy say.

"Thanks!" I called. I pushed the door handle down. If there was something I here I suppose discovering it would be better to get over and done with. I quickly swung the door open and thought how stupid I was being, actually letting Imi's pathetic little wines bother me. I quickly scanned the room; I was right, nothing in there. Just a small room with a rough, grey carpet and a few shelves on the white wall. It smelt of paper so I guessed it had previously been used as some kind of office.

Upstairs, there were three bedrooms, two with beds and the other had a walk in wardrobe and an average bathroom. Another flight of stairs led up to a room right at the top of the house which I thought would do for keeping my painting until I got some kind of studio.

One of the rooms with beds was slightly bigger than the other so I called shotgun down the stairs. I heard Imi groan. I laughed. "Olive?" she called from down the stairs.  
"Yeah" I answered, coming away from the window of my new room that faced the drive.

"The guy wants to talk to you about your paintings."

"Okay, coming!" I bounded down the stairs and my iPod fell from my pocket and started playing Blink-182 loudly through the headphone. I didn't realise and just shoved it back in my pocket. I ran outside to the van where the guy was waiting. "I have like noe English music" I thought, Did I even know any? Don't think so. I walked round to the back of the van and where the doors were open. One guy was already in there, starting to lift one end of the largest paintings in there. There were all neatly wrapped with about a hundred sheets of various protective crap. "Where do ya wan' 'em?" said the slightly younger looking one said.  
"Urrm, the top room please."

"cool." He answered.

"Please be careful." I said.  
"Always am." He said, winking. I laughed and wirled round, hitting something I didn't expect. Again, my iPod fell to onto the ground- the poor thing had so many scratches. "Whoa dude, your iPod!" said a guy with an orange beanie hat on, now crouching down to pick it up. "Yeah, thanks." I said.

"Blink-182!" he exclaimed, handing it back to me. "I'm like totally obsessed with them." He added. I looked up and realised his face. It was gorgeous and made me immediately want to know his name. "Ha-ha, me too." I said, probably looking like a total twat staring at him actually unable to take my eyes away from him. "I-I'm Olive." I said, totally dazed. "Dougie." He said, smiling shyly. "Long time since I've had to say that." He muttered quietly as if I wasn't supposed to hear. I ignored it and carried on melting. He had small, laughing blue eyes and a cheeky grin which practically made me die inside. Curly wisps of brown and blonde hair stuck out from the rim of his beanie. He shoved his hands into his baggy hoodie. He shyly smiled and shuffled form one foot to the other. "Hey Dougie." I said, looking down, not wanting him to see the state my face was in. "Hey Olive." he replied, with the cutest smile. "I swear Olives are those weird green things you have on pizzas?" he asked.  
"Um yeah, you can have them on pizzas I guess, It's short for Olivia but I only get called that when I'm in trouble."  
"Ha-ha, you have really olive coloured skin too." I held up my arm and unrolled my sleeve looking at the colour of my skin. "Yeah, that's another reason too." I laughed. He listened intently. "Arr okay. It's cute, you're small and cute." Dougie teased. I grimaced at him. He patted me in the head and subtly winked. The guys walked passed with another canvas. "What's with all the big white thingys?" He asked, gesturing to them as they lumbered passed. It was a good question. What were they, hopeless scribbles? "My art crap"

"Art crap?"  
"Yeah, art crap. Well paintings and stuff."  
"Oh, that's cool. Are you Australian?"  
I laughed. "No, English. I lived there since I was 12 but now I'm back. You picked up from my accent? I thought it was really un-noticeable?"

"It is. I just listened carefully. So how old are you now?"  
"17."

"18!" he said, pointing to himself acting all proud that he was older. "Who's that?" Dougie asked, gesturing to the front door. I turned round to see what he was asking about. I could see Imi in the kitchen. "Arr, that's Imi." I said, now turning back to face him. "Imi?"  
"Yeah, she's like my best friend. She's staying here till Christmas then going back to Australia."

"How come?"  
"She has to finish college."

"Oh right. How old's she?"

I grimaced "18." I said, holding back.

"Ha-ha! Looks like you're the baby then." He exclaimed. I gasped.

"Err, out of whom exactly?"  
He turned and pointed next door. "the rest of the boys, and then you two." He explained. The rest of the boys? I'm guessing he lived next door with some other mates. How many? This could be interesting. I was hoping we wouldn't be next door to some crank yold man who moaned every time we turned the TV on. It looked like it would be the other way round. "Olivia- Rose Larissa Perkins!" I heard Imi yell. I swung my head round to see her hanging out the door looking a bit annoyed. "Yes Imi." I called back, expecting her to say something embarrassing. "Stop flirting and come and help me!" she said. I was right; something embarrassing. Great. I grimaced at her as I her Dougie laugh. I turned to face him. "See you later Olivia- Rose Larissa Perkins." He took a step backwards and headed for next door. I stood there, watching him walk away. "Bye." I murmured after he'd shut the door. I walked in ad shut the door. I shivered and pulled my checked shirt tighter round my body. It was freezing, even in the house. "Who was that?" Imi asked, coming out of the living room. I shrugged. "Dougie. He lives next door apparently with some other guys."  
"How many?"

"Dunno, but he said see you later so I guess we'll find out soon."

"Could be interesting"

"That's what I thought. He had cool shoes." I said. Imi gasped and then giggled. "He-he!" she said with a huge smile on her face. "What?" I asked confused. "Nothing, nothing." She turned around quickly and went into the living room.. "No what? Tell me." I demanded. "Tell you what?"

"What you're laughing at."  
"It's nothing really."

"Yes it is, tell me." I followed her and grabbed a cushion from the sofa. I slung it at her and it slammed her in the face, messing her hair up. She grimaced and shook her head about, trying to adjust the hair back to where it was before. "So, what's so funny?"  
"Well, it's just that you said his shoes were cool."  
"Yeah, and?"

"…You only ever notice guy's shoes when you think they're cute…" she finished. I stared at her, probably looking quite freaky. "No I don't!" I said a bit delayed because I kind of new she was right. "You kinda do Liv…" I walked out into the kitchen. I probably went red; she knew I got embarrassed easily. I went over to the fridge and remembered we had nothing to eat and that the fridge probably wasn't even working yet. "How do you turn a fridge on?" I called to Imi. I heard her footsteps as she came in and stood behind me. "I've already done it." Of course she has. It's Imi, what do I expect? I opened it and the light flickered on. "I'm hungry." I said, noticing a small TV on the counter on the other side of the kitchen. I shuffled over to it and switched it on. "You'll have to go get food then." Imi said.

"Yeah, I'll go… tomorrow… maybe." I stuttered. She sighed. "We could just get pizza?" I suggested. I knew it was a stupid thing to say as I finished saying it. I'd been here as long has Imi had, why would she know where the nearest pizza place is? "From where? I dunno where to go."  
"Ooo, do we have a yellow pages thingy?"

"What's a yellow pages thingy?" Imi asked.

"A yellow thingy book… thing with phone numbers n' stuff."

"That really doesn't help Olive."

"We have a TV though" I said, gesturing towards it and trying to sound hopeful. She walked over to it and switched it off. "Not a very big one" Imi complained. I giggled at the dirtiness of what she just said. She looked at me slightly puzzled and then clocked at my dirty mind. She sighed and tutted at me being immature. I walked over the curtain and pulled it so I could see the shelves. I spotted 3 tins. I grabbed one; baked beans. I chucked it over to Imi and she caught it. "Think that's all there is." I said, reading the other two tines. "Spaghetti hoops?" I said, getting ready to throw it to her. "Naah, we'll have beans." She set the tin down on the counter. "Awr shit." She splattered.  
"What?"

"No tin opener." She said, chucking it back to me. I checked the other tins to see if they were easier to open without a tin opener. They weren't. "We have the peanuts from the plane?" she suggested.

"No, you chucked them everywhere."  
"Oh yeah… we could just go for a walk and hope we come across some kind of shop."

"But it's freezing… we um could just ask next door." I asked, hoping like hell Imi wouldn't notice how enthusiastically I had just said that and that I just wanted to see the Dougie dude again. "Just because you wanna see Dougie again." She said making quote marks in the air as she said Dougie. Damn, she got me. She knew me far to well. "We might have to anyway."

"Okay!" I said, trying not to sound happy but failing hugely. She smiled at me. She smiled at the thought I was finally considering other guys. Other guys than Grey.


	2. Chapter 2

Grey was my first proper boyfriend. Not just like a pretend one that lasts a few days and you hug a bit and maybe hold hands, but one that wanted to spend time with me out of school. One that wasn't too shy to come and talk to me. He was my first real kiss and my first time. I was 15 when I met him, we were in the same chemistry class but we'd never spoken before. But we got paired together for a project. I'd always thought he was cute and I think quite a lot of girls kind of had the eye for him. I used to see him at the beach a lot. He surfed and me and Imi had a thing about surfers. He was tall and tanned and generally amazing to look at. To be honest, just thinking about him now made me feel dizzy. His six-pack and chocolate brown hair added to his impossible existence. He was one of those guys you expected to be in a movie or on the front of a Hollister bag. I would never have guessed he'd be even slightly interested in someone like me. But as always, I was wrong. One afternoon, we were in the library and catching up on this project that we hadn't started and it was due in the next few lessons and it accidently happened. The accidental thing was the most amazing thing I'd felt in my life and I can't even remember how it started. A kiss. All I can really remember was how confused I was after because I didn't even think for one second that he thought of me like that even a little bit. From that moment, we were known as a couple. The next year and a bit made me so happy. Just like any love struck teenage girl, I thought I had found the guy I would spend the rest of my life with and he thought the same about me. At post 16 in May, we finished high school. I was 16 about to turn 17 and it was prom. Obviously he took me and until the end of the night I was having an amazing time with him. He took me to the beach, walking me home and stopped me. "Olive, I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Then, you'll do this with me." He said. He forcefully kissed me and started to put his hand down my top. I was so shocked at what he was doing. Grey wouldn't do this to me. Then I realised he's been drinking. He was drunk. I pushed his hand away and he looked at me angrily and stepped away from me also looking disgusted at the way I'd reacted. "You said you loved me?" he slurred.  
"I do. I'm just not ready for… that yet."

"But it's me Liv. Why are you scared to do this with me?"

"I'm not. I just don't wanna do this when you're drunk and like this."

"Drunk? I'm not drunk. I'm just Grey, like always." He staggered towards me and tried again. I refused again. "Grey, not now. Just leave me alone. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said, starting to make my way to the top of the beach. I heard him coming after me. He grabbed my shoulder and forced me to turn around to face him. He tried again. That second, I had a feeling of disgust for him. He wouldn't leave me alone, he wouldn't respect my feelings and it made me angry. Even though I thought I loved him, I told him I didn't want to see him again Even though I hated him at that moment; it was the hardest thing I had to say. I ran home and cried all night and all the next day. It was the first day of the holiday and I thought it was going to be an amazing few weeks. I'd just finished school and was preparing to start college. I was finally free. All the years of school had just started to feel like they were worth something and that they were all starting to pay off. Grey had promised to take me places and now he wouldn't ever get to take me.

Our break up didn't last long. About two days. He came to see me and didn't even need to ask to have me back. I jumped into his arms as soon as I saw him and didn't leave them for about 2 days to make up for the time we hadn't spoken. A few weeks later, a friend had a party. Grey drank too much again. We headed for the beach on the way home. Just me and him alone. Something I was nervous about when he'd been drinking. I was right to have been nervous. I wasn't exactly sober myself, which was probably a good thing. He forced me down and I had no choice. He was strong and I was small and weak so there was no competition. I let him do what he wanted because I thought I had to. I though it would be better to just get over and done with.

My 17th birthday finally came and it happened then too. Legal to do all the things I'd already done. It had happened a few times since the first time and I had hated it every time. He had got me a second tattoo as my present so I thought that not letting him have me would just be unfair and selfish. I didn't want him to feel like he'd wasted money on me so I let him, without much fuss. It happened again and again. The last time was the worst. It was rough and I was sober so I remember every detail. All the other times I hadn't been and I don't really remember them much but this time was different. He was more wasted than usual so he was clumsier and he hurt me. I don't think he did it on purpose, jut the alcohol. He left me on the beach this time. In the dark, alone. I just lay there and cried all night, waiting for light. I listened to the waves breathing on the sand which made me feel more relaxed. That sound always did, no matter how I felt. I haven't seen him since. I avoided him and stayed inside for ages, occasionally going to Imi's or for a swim. I just spent days and days painting and sleeping and being depressed. My mum and dad had no idea what was wrong with me but Imi had managed to squeeze it out of me. That's when I decided to go to England and everything after that happened so quickly.

A lump rose in my throat. I hadn't realised that I had frozen in the middle of the kitchen . Imi slowly walked me over to the table and sat me down, placing a glass of water next to me. She rubbed my shoulders and my back; slowly bring me back to life. I lay in her arms, safe. I didn't cry. Crying was something I never did. I suddenly jumped up, returning to my normal self. I unhooked myself from Imi's arms and got up. She looked at me with concern. I shivered, remembering how cold I was. I ignored her and went upstairs to find something warmer than my black dress and checked shirt. I should have worn something warmer knowing I would be coming from at scorching Australian winter to an English winter. I hadn't forgotten what the cold felt like. I opened a random suitcase on my bed hoping it had something warm in. I had no idea what I had packed. I found a cream woollen cardigan and a pair of tattered jeans and a grey t- shirt with a zigzagged design on. I started to search for socks. I could only find one. I opened the other suitcase and found a pile of unpaired socks. I grabbed a random one and pulled it on, neatly falling over. I walked towards the door and turned back remembering I needed shoes. I rummaged and finally found a grey converse trainer but only one. I came to the conclusion that Id left the other one at home. I looked in my back pack I had on the plane and surprisingly found the other one in there. Why the hell was it there? I had packed with little effort and hadn't taken it seriously, like most things. I quickly pulled them on and shoved the laces under the tongue. "Shit!" I loudly whispered.

"What have you done now?" I heard Imi say from her room. She'd obviously followed me up here to make sure I was alright. "Did I pack a toothbrush?" I asked, going into her room. "Probably not. I packed one for you though." She said, turning to her neatly packed suitcase. She picked up the wash bag that lay on the top. She firmly handed me a new tooth brush and an unopened tube of tooth paste. "What would you do without me?"  
"I honestly have no idea." I admitted. It was true. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I left my new tooth brush and tooth paste in the jar next to the sink. I caught myself in the mirror and sighed. My large green eyes rolled as I acknowledged myself. Messy dark brown hair covered my head with blond and lighter brown highlights through the front and a few primary colour red strips through the back; me trying to express myself? I fumbled with the silver ball poked through my eyebrow- stupid piercing, another illegal thing I had done underage. I also had three piercings in each ear. On my right ear I had a small stretched and a piercing just above that with one in my cartilage. My left were all just lobe piercings. I had a small lip ring and a small silver ball on my tongue I had secretly got that pierced. My mum and dad still didn't know about that one. I laughed, thinking what they would do if they found out now. Just then, the doorbell rang distracting me from fiddling with my hair. "I'll get it!" said Imi, rushing passed my door and galloping down the stairs. No one knows us, so who the hell is it? I heard the door click open and guys' voices. I came down the stairs and shyly poked my head round the door to see who was there. Four guys, all smiling, one smile much shyer than the others. Dougie. "Whoa, she is small and cute." said the tall dark haired one standing at the front next to a shorter, chubbier, blonde dude. He reached his hand out and I went to shake it but he bent down and softly kissed the back of my hand. He looked up at me and winked. "Danny." he said.

"Hi Danny." I replied, slightly stunned.

"Hi Olive." He said. I looked at him confused and he pointed at Dougie. "Doug said." Dougie hit his arm and looked at him with screwed up eyebrows. "Oh…" I stuttered. Danny spoke in a accent I didn't recognise. Imi was staring at him. Looked like he'd already worked his charm on her. "Tom." said the one next to Danny, smiling. I smiled back. "I'm Harry!" exclaimed the one with brown and blonde spiked hair. His eyes were amazingly blue and glittered. "It's freezing in here!" said Tom. "I know." I agreed. "We need to sort the heating out." I added. "We're so relieved we didn't get some old freaks next door." said Danny. I laughed.

"You got lucky." answered Imi.

"Errm, have you got like a phone number for a pizza place or something? We haven't any food or any idea where to get some right now." I explained.

"Well you could come over now for a pizza?" Tom suggested.

"Yeah!.. I mean… yeah we could um do that…" Imi over- enthusiastically said. She started to rub the back of her neck; something she did when she embarrassed herself.

I laughed slightly, knowing what was probably going through her mind. "Yeah, that would be awesome." I said. Tom nodded.

"20 minutes?" I said.

"Cool, later." Tom said. I could tell he was probably the bossy mum of the group, answering and asking all the questions. Dougie turned round and shuffled off the porch. They all waved and headed back to theirs. Danny attempted to pull Tom's trousers down but failed. Danny legged it and Tom followed, muttering words of insult at him. Harry and Dougie just dawdled back, laughing at the other two. I shut the door and turned to Imi who was now making her way upstairs. I went into the living room and plonked on the sofa. Just as I sat down I heard Imi call down the stairs. "Liv! Come and help me choose what to wear!"

I sighed. "What you have on is fine!" I called back. I heard her groan at my misunderstanding of how important it was to look amazing to go and have a pizza next door with some complete strangers. "Just hurry up. We only have twenny minuets!"

Half an hour later, Imi came down the stairs with exactly the same thing she had on earlier, just with a baggier hoody and more makeup on. I stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. I swear she was coming down them as slow as she possibly could. I opened the door and shoved her out of it. I slammed the door behind me and the wind whistled through my hair. Imi skipped round to next door. Sometimes I was so embarrassed to actually know her. The door was already open. "No way you dick!" I heard someone playfully say from the front room. Then I heard a thump. "You actually suck at this game Danny Jones!" I think I heard Harry say. I could also hear people talking in the kitchen. "I don't think she knows about us and… I don't want her to yet." "Okay mate, I'll talk to them in here and you go tell the others." "Thanks dude." Dougie came out the kitchen and nodded to us shyly and smiled as he went into the room I could hear all the shouting from. "Hey guys, you wanna drink?" Tom said from the kitchen. We walked down the hall and saw Danny and Harry reselling each other. "Hey Tom." I said, when we got to the kitchen. "Hey, what do you want to drink?"  
"What ya got?"

"Errm coke, water, actually Danny might have drunk all the coke. I'll check." He opened a cupboard a rummaged around. "I did hide some for Gio somewhere… ugh he's found it." he said, coming out of the cupboard with half a bottle of coke. He got two glasses out and filled them with coke, emptying the bottle. "So, who's Gio?" Imi inquired.

"My girlfriend." he answered proudly.

"Awwr." Imi squawked.

"How long have you been seeing her then?" I asked.

"Well we met at school and we're still together so about 6 years."

"That's so cute." I said. He smiled and nodded.

**Dougie's P.O.V.- **

"Guys, I need to talk to you for like one sec." I said. They ignored me and carried on raping each other on the floor. "Dudes?" I said a bit louder.

"Yeah?" Harry said, still laughing. I needed him to be serious for a second.

"I need to talk to you." I said, making bug eyes at him, hinting I was being serious. He rolled off Danny and stood up in front of me. "What's up?" he said

"You can't tell Olive about McFly. Okay?"

"Surely she already knows mate. I mean, we're kinda famous."

" Yeah but I really don't think she does. Or Imi." I said. Danny wasn't listening to anything. He'd picked up the Xbox controller and was killing zombies. I don't think he actually had the brain capacity to listen and defeat zombies at the same time. "Well, why can't they know?" Harry asked.

"I just wanna see."  
"See what?"

"Just see if she yanno, will like me for me and not because I'm famous."

"Okay mate." he said, patting me on the back. He pointed to Danny. "I'll talk to him for you."

I smiled. "Thanks dude." Harry was always there for me.

**Olive-**

Dougie came back into the kitchen. "Hey mate no signal on my phone to order the pizza. Can I borrow yours?" Tom asked Dougie. Dougie felt it pockets quickly. "Dunno where it is."  
"Well, can you find it then please?"

"Naah, can't be bothered."

"Then you can walk all the way up the road to buy pizza then." Tom stated.

"But mummy, I don't wanna." Dougie joked and started to pretend cry. I laughed.

"I don't mind going?" I said.

"You sure?" Tom asked.

"On second thoughts, I don't know where to go."

"Dougie'll take you." Tom said, winking at Dougie. Something was going on between them like a private joke or something but I didn't bother to ask. "Duuude." He moaned.

"Just go Doug." Tom said. Dougie turned to me and looked at me shyly.

"You need a jacket Olive?" he said.

"Um yeah, I'll just go get one quickly."

"Naah, it's 'kay. You can borrow one of mine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, sure." He answered. I smiled at the thought of wearing one of Dougie's jackets. "I have many to chose from." He said, walking backwards out of the kitchen and gesturing to me with his finger to come with him. When he got to the stairs, he turned and bolted up them. I followed but slower. He stopped outside a door which in our house would have been the spare room. I noticed that they mirrored each other. "Welcome to my crib." He said, lowering his voice in pitch and pretended to go all punky. I laughed at him and he shoved the door open and flicked the light on revealing a junk yard. Pizza boxes, beer cans, socks, clothes, pants, hats, CDs, crisp packets and tons of other crap greeted me. "Sorry it's a bit um… messy." He said, slightly embarrassed.

"Hah, it's cool. I can't say I'm much better. I've only been living with Imi for a few hours and I'm already driving her crazy." I said. He laughed. He walked further into the room and kicked stuff to the side making a path to the door on the other side. "See, I got the small room but I got the big wardrobe." He explained, now kicking stuff out the way to actually open the door. Finally he yanked it open. There were so many clothes. He really did have a lot to choose from. It was so untidy and everything was just sort of shoved on a shelf or hanger. He stood with his back to the wardrobe and a t- shirt fell on his head. He looked up confused and pulled the t- shirt of his shoulder and shoved it back onto a shelf. All his clothes looked awesome and some were even in bags, unworn. How could he afford all this stuff? He must have some really good paid job or he works in a clothes factory and steels loads. I could already see loads of stuff I wouldn't mind having in my wardrobe, or at the moment, my pile of clothes on the floor. I walked over to him, following the path. "Pick whatever you want. Just not this one." He said, pulling a hoody round his shoulders. "Well we could always share." He added and opened one side of the hoody out to me. I laughed and took a random grey hoody from a hanger. "Good choice." He remarked. "Why thank you. How do I look?"

I turned a 360. "Well not as good as me but yeah, pretty cool." He said. I smiled.

As we took the path back to the door, I noticed all the Blink posters he had on his wall. "You did say you were obsessed." I said, pointing up to one. "Yeah, I have like everything you can buy that has anything to do with them and every album." He told me. He stepped back to reveal a huge CD stack, the only tidy thing in his room. "You have so much music. I have like no English music at all." I said. He laughed as if something was ironic. I didn't bother to ask. "Oh, I will soon do something about that my friend." He joked. I glanced around the room and noticed a glass tank on the top of a chest of draws. I walked over to it, which involved coming off the path. "You have a lizard! Lizards are awesome, I love them." He walked over and stood behind me.

"Me too."

"There were so many in Australia just like wondering about." Dougie removed the sock from on top of the tank and chucked it somewhere behind him. He opened the cage and carefully picked up a confused looking lizard and plonked it on my shoulder. "Zukie." He proudly stated. "Awwrh, he's so cute."

"Yeah, he won't hurt you. He's only mean to mean people. Dogman's in the bathroom."

"In the bathroom?"

"Yeah he's really fat and his cage is too big to fit in my room and when he was in my room, Zukie didn't like him so they use to like hiss at each other and it was really scary so we just put him in the bathroom."

"I see."

"He has a missing toe."

"I'm not even gonna ask how that happened."

"Yeah, not a nice story." He said. I noticed that on pile of clothes and duvet on his bed was a guitar. Another one leant on the wall next to the bed and a bass guitar was on the floor next to it. "You play guitar?"

"Yep." He answered, taking Zukie off my shoulder and placing him back in his cage. He shut the lid. "That's really cool."

"I know." He grabbed my shoulders firmly and led me out the room.

"C'mon, I'm really hungry now." He said.

"Okay" I agreed.

Downstairs, Danny and Imi were sitting next to each other on the sofa talking. Harry and Tom were racing each other on some car game on The Xbox. "Got any money?" Dougie asked Tom. Tom paused the game and Harry groaned. He pulled a twenty pound note out his back pocket and handed it to Dougie. "Please don't lose it this time and hurry up, I'm hungry." We trailed to the door. "Get coke as well!" Tom called.

It was cold and dark outside. I pulled the zip on the hoody up and the hood. Dougie did the same. He led the way and I followed. We got to the end of the road and Dougie turned right. He stopped. "No, it's this way." He turned round and went left instead. I laughed. "You're not gonna get us lost are you?"

"Hopefully not." Eventually we came to a main road and I could see light where a row of shops were. I guessed one was the pizza place. We headed towards them and when we got t the door, he held it open for me. "Thanks." I said. A guy behind the counter popped up and smiled. "Oh hi, hi." He said.

"Hey dude." Dougie answered. I could tell he'd been here a lot.

"What would you like?"

"Urrm, can we have a large pepperoni and a large vegetable feast… with olives." He turned and smiled at me. "Oh and a bottle of Coke or Pepsi please."

"That will be 18 pounds and 90 pence please."

"Cool." Said Dougie, handing over the twenty pound not Tom had given him.

"10 minutes." said the guy. Dougie went and sat on a chair and beckoned to me. He patted the chair next to him. "Come sit." I went and sat down next to him. "Soo… are you like seeing anyone?" Dougie asked me. I hesitated, not sure what to say because I wasn't sure of the answer. "Um… no, we stopped seeing each other about 3 months ago I think." I sounded unsure.

"So no one since then?"

"Nope, no one since… Grey."

"Grey?"

"Yeah, weird name I know."

"So you and him, you're defiantly not like seeing him still?" he had obviously noticed how unsure I sounded.

"No, that's all over now…How 'bout you?"

"Imma free man." he smiled.

"Don't see how." I said out loud by accident.

"What?" he looked confused.

"Nothing." I replied. "Um, what day is it?" I said, trying frantically to change the subject.

"Saturday I think."

"I've lost track, because we left on Friday but that was like two days ago, it should be Sunday? That's confusing." Dougie looked even more confused now. Changing the subject had worked. I could see him trying to work out what I had just said. The pizza guy came through a door and went behind the counter with two pizza boxes. He went to a fridge in the corner and took out a bottle of coke and put it down next to the boxes. Dougie took one box and the coke and I took the other box. Dougie kicked open the door. "Cheers mate!" he called to the pizza guy.

"Come back soon."

"I'm sure we will." Dougie held the door open for me with his foot.

"Taah." I said He nodded.

"Awr shit…" Dougie frowned.

"What now?" I asked.

"I-um… don't know the way back in the dark." He nervously shifted from one foot to the other and his cheeks blushed a little. "Here, hold this." He said, handing me the bottle. He felt his pockets and shoved his hand into his hoody pocket. He pulled out an iPhone. "Yaay, I found it!" he exclaimed. He dialled a number and put the phone to his ear. "Dude, I'm lost again." I heard laughter on the other side of the phone. Shh, I'm bad with directions." I laughed through the whole phone call. It was quite funny. "Yay, thanks dude." He put the phone down. "Tom's coming to get us."

"I can't believe you got us lost." I joked.

"I didn't, I jut got us slightly confused of where to go next. Not lost."

"Yeah, okay. I'll leave you with that." and we laughed.

5 minuets later, Tom's blue mini pulled up next to us. Dougie opened the door, "Can I drive?" he asked.

"No bloody way. Remember what happened last time. Now get in."

"That wasn't even my fault. That was Jones's fault." He complained, putting the seat forward for us to get in. I got in and he sat in the back with me. "Dude, it happened like ages ago."

"Yes Doug, but has my car needed to be fixed since I stopped letting you drive it?"

"Not that you're aware of, no." Dougie replied smugly.

"Dougie, what the flip have you lot done to my car now?" Tom started to sound a bit angry now.

"Nothing! I'm joking, chill." Dougie turned to face me. "I'm not joking." He mouthed to me. I laughed but luckily, the sound of the gravel on the driveway muffled my giggles.

It didn't take long for the pizzas to be gone. As soon as we got in the door, Danny dived onto us and went straight for the pizzas. Harry offered me a piece of the pepperoni. I shook my head. "Don't eat meat." I said, reaching for a slice of the vegetable. "You should have said when I ordered." Dougie splattered with a mouth stuffed with pizza. "No, it's cool. I'll stick to the vegetable."

"Why don't you eat meat?" he asked.

"She thinks it's cruel." Imi answered for me.

"Oh." remarked Dougie. The TV was on but no one was watching it. We were all talking and eating. Danny and Imi were in the same places as when we left. Tom was on the other sofa and Harry had his back to the coffee table, facing the TV. Me and Dougie were on the floor too and had our backs to Imi and Danny's sofa. I shoved the last corner of my pizza in and I could feel my eyes starting to roll to the back of my head with tiredness. Tom and Harry had put the Xbox back on and Danny was already snoring. Imi was close. Dougie was watching Tom and Harry kill each other on the screen. I took the jacket that I had borrowed off and draped it over me like a blanket. I put my head back on the sofa and found myself falling asleep.

**Dougie's P.O.V.-**

Wow is all I can say. She is amazing. She was so small… and cute when she slept. Tom only said there was o signal on purpose, stupid dick. Danny was too dumb to notice I kind of liked her but when he did find out he wouldn't be able to take the piss out of me because it's obvious he likes Imi. Even though she was asleep, she still looked amazing. Tom got up and switched the Xbox off. Harry had fallen asleep in the middle of the game. Tom slouched back on the sofa. "Night Doug." He mumbled.

"Night dude." I took off my jacket and folded it up. I put it under Olive's head as a pillow. She stirred a bit and went back to breathing slowly. I leant my head back and joined her under my other hoody. Her hear gently rolled onto my shoulder. She was so light. It felt amazing. As I watched her sleep, I slowly drifted away too.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Please please please review! I will actually love you forever and ever. Sorry about all the typos, you see, I am too lazy to correct it all… Review? For me… pleeeease… Oh, and thank you so much 'madbuff' for putting my story on your story alerts thingy. It really means a lot, hope you like this xxx**

**Olive-**

My eyes flickered open as I came into consciousness. I breathed deeply as I reached my arms up to stretch. As I breathed, an unfamiliar scent lingered in my nostrils. Not an unpleasant smell. Actually it was a quite pleasurable smell. I breathed in, wanting to inhale more if it. My neck ached so I bent my arm to check it out. My hand unexpectedly thumped something soft and I heard someone slightly moan as if they were sleeping. My eyelids flung open as I realised how I was positioned. My head was in the crook of someone's neck and my legs were hunched up to my chest, with a hoody draped over mine and Dougie's body. I recognised the hoody. It was the one I had borrowed from Dougie the night before. I could hear someone snoring. I think it was Danny who was on the sofa above me with his legs intertwined with Imi's. It looked sweet. I quickly sat up, remembering where I was lying. How did that even happen? I remember falling asleep next to him but not on top of him. Harry was sprawled out on the floor in front of the coffee table and I couldn't see Tom the room but I could hear something frying in the kitchen. I need to get up because my body was aching from the awkward way I had slept but Dougie body was leant against mine and if I did get up, he would fall on the floor. Oh well, he won't mind. I came out from under the hoody and shoved it into Dougie's lap. I did eventually manage to stand up. Dougie's body sat up for about a second before falling flat onto the carpet, face first. He didn't even slightly stir. I giggled and stretched as I walked down the hall and into the kitchen. I caught myself in the mirror opposite the stairs. I looked awful, my hair was everywhere and my eyes were baggy and tired looking. "Mornin'" Tom said as I stepped into the kitchen. He pecked me on the cheek and went back to frying. "Sleep well?" he asked. "Um yeah, alright. You?" I said with a groggy morning voice. "Yeah, but not as well as you… on Dougie." He said, spitefully. "Dude, uncalled for." I grimaced. He just laughed.

"You're not gonna eat bacon are you?"

"Nope, 'fraid not?" I answered, still recovering from sleep.

"Scrambled egg alright?"

"Yeah that's awesome."

"Cool. So what did you and Doug do when you went to get jackets?" Oh my god, why did he think we did anything like that? Yeah, Dougie was cute but it would take a bit more than seeing his tip of a bedroom to get me interested. "We talked and stuff and held lizards and…" I got cut off as soon as I said lizard.

"What? You held a lizard? Which one?"

"The one in his room. Zukie I think." I said confused at why he was reacting the way he was. He put down the eggs he was whisking and turned to face me. Tom looked at me surprised and started laughing. He went back to whisking in silence. I stared at him, wondering what the hell he was thinking. Suddenly Harry came in with his eyes still shut. He went over to the fridge and opened it, taking a carton of juice out and glugged it down from the carton. "Hey, guess what?" Tom said to Harry. Harry stopped drinking. "What?" he grumbled and carried on drinking.

"Doug let Olive hold Zukie" Tom said. Harry's mouth stopped drinking and opened in shock. Orange juice overflowed from his mouth and poured down his face. He put the carton down and shook his head, spraying the juice everywhere. Harry looked at me with huge eyes. I think he'd finally woken up now. "You sure it was Zukie?"

"Yeah, the one in his room." I answered.

"And he actually like gave him to you to hold?"

"Yeah, he put him on my shoulder. What's so big about me holding the flippin' lizard?" I started to sound agitated now.

"Babe, Dougie doesn't let _anyone_ hold Zukie. Not even us and we've lived with him for like a year. Not even when he's drunk." Harry explained, taking the seat opposite me at the table. "What about Dogman?" I asked.

"He doesn't give a crap about Dogman but Zukie was his like birthday present when he was 15 from his mum and sister. He's overly protective of him." Tom said, putting some bread into the toaster. "Well then why did he let me hold him?" I was confused again.

"Fuck knows." Harry said.

"Weird…" added Tom. Tom set down a plate of scrambled eggs and toast down in front of me. "Thanks." I said, starting to dig in

"I would get you some juice but um, Harry just decorated the kitchen with it." Tom gestured to the puddle of juice on the floor that Harry had avoided to clean up. "Clean it up mate." He told Harry.

"In a minute." Harry answered. Tom skidded a plate of cooked breakfast over the table to Harry. He caught it and began to pick at it.

Tom brought his plate over to the table and sat down next to Harry. We all ate quietly without saying anything as if everyone was thinking. Harry and Tom kept making eye contact and weird talky faces at each other and then looking at me. I tried to ignore it and just carried on eating.

**Dougie's P.O.V.-**

My eyes opened to darkness. I breathed in and nearly choked on fluff. What the hell am I lying on? I sat up and coughed out my face full of carpet. Olive was gone. So were Tom and Harry. I smelt food and my stomach grumbled. I got up and clumsily made my way to the kitchen. They were all sat round the table eating. I pulled out the chair next to Olive. Tom and Harry were staring at me with douche bag faces. "What?" I snapped at them. "Nothing." Tom sniggered. I turned to look at Olive to see if she had any idea at what they were making faces at. She made an 'I dunno' face at me which told me she was also confused. I hoped she hadn't noticed the mess I'd made playing with her hair. It was kind of everywhere so she probably had. "Why did you let Olive hold Zukie?" Harry spat out in one breath. Tom looked at him with wide eyes and kicked him under the table. I shrugged. "Dunno" I mumbled. Olive had stopped eating and was looking at me as if she wanted to know too. I put my head in my arms and thought about just going to sleep again. But it was a good question. Why had I let her hold him? I never let anyone hold him except my sister and that was when I first got him. Olive hadn't even asked to old him. I just plonked him on her shoulder. I didn't trust anyone with him. I trusted her yesterday and I had only known her for a few hours.

**Olive-**

Dougie took his head out from his arms. "Where's mine?" he asked. Tom pointed to the side with a mouthful of food. Dougie got up and slowly galumphed over to his food and came back with his plate, sitting in the same place he had before. He grabbed the ketchup and squirted a considerable amount over his food and looked at his plate excitedly, rubbing his hands together. "Good idea." Harry said, also reaching for the ketchup and covering the food he had left with it. Dougie stuffed his food down quickly and when he had finished he sat back in his chair with his hands on the back of his head. "Wash your plate mate." Tom said.

"Nahh, you're alright." answered Dougie. I got up and put my plate in the sink. I ran the tap over it quickly and so all the left over muck came off. "Leave that, I'll do it." Tom said. "I've done it now." I said, coming back and sitting back down at the table. Imi and Danny came down the hall giggling. They came in and sat down next to each other looking awkwardly around the room. I laughed as Imi widened her eyes at me and smiled. I knew what that face meant. Her had Danny had been up to stuff. Lucky they came in after I had eaten. Now I was imagining things. Yuck, yuck. I need someone to say something to take the unappealing images from my mind. Tom got up and handed them their breakfast and went over to the sink with the other empty plates. "Bugger." I spat out, remembering I hadn't picked up any keys. "Imi, you picked up the keys right?"

"…I thought you did." I knew she's say that.

"Why the flip would I pick them up? That's why you're with me, to pick up keys and remember everything." I said.

"I think I left the back door open." She suggested.

"I hope you have 'cause I have no idea what we'll do if you haven't." All the boys were laughing at our stupidity.

"I'll check in a minute." said Danny in-between mouthfuls of food.

"Me too." Imi said.

"We have no hot water." I groaned.

"You can have a shower here if you want." Tom said. I nodded.

"That would be cool." I said. "Can I have one now actually?"

"Yeah, I'll show you where the towels and crap are." Dougie perked up.

"Cheers." I said, getting up. I followed him to the bathroom. He turned to me at the door. "Just need a quick pee." He said. He locked the door and I stood outside waiting for him. He was quick. He opened the door to me and I walked in. "Towels." he said, pointing to a towel rack. "Soap and shampoo are in the shower and you might wanna chuck a towel over Dogman. He's a bit intimidating when you're naked." he said, bending down to Dogman's tank under the sink. I giggled. "Thanks babe." I told him. He stood up and walked over to the door. "Oh and make sure you lock the door. Danny might suddenly get excited." he cheekily winked at me and shut the door before I could hit him. I was smiling, a happy smile that meant something. I haven't done that for a while. I undressed and slung a towel over Dogman, Dougie was right. My shower was quick and hot. I got dressed into the same clothes I had come in. I hope Imi's got the keys now. I walked downstairs drying my hair. Imi was standing in the hall with Danny and had the key dangling from her fingers. She held it up to me and smiled. I grabbed it. "So the back door was unlocked?" I asked.

"Yup." she answered. I took the towel back upstairs and hung it on the radiator in the bathroom. I took the one off from Dogman's cage and that back up too. I came out the bathroom and to the top of the stairs. Dougie's door was half open so I stuck my head round to see if he was in there. He was lying on his bed on his side, facing away from me. He turned and smiled as he saw me. "Nice shower?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah thanks." I answered.

"You going then?"

"Yeah, we have to go unpack and buy food and crap."

"Okay." he looked disappointed.

"So see you later?"

"Yeah, we could come and help if you want?"

"That would be great. Thanks for the pizza and everything. We had a really good time."

"It's cool. We'll do it again."

"Yeah. Okay, later." I said.

"Later dude." he answered as I shut the door. I treaded down the stairs and Imi, Tom and Danny waited at the bottom. "We can come and help pack if you want?" Tom suggested.

"Yeah if you want. Dougie already offered." Tom looked surprised.

"Yeah, we'll be round soon."

"Okay, thanks for having us." Imi said.

"It's cool, see you later."

"Bye." I said and the door shut behind us.

**Tom's P.O.V.-**

I shut the door and called to Dougie upstairs. "Doug!"… No answer. "Doug! I yelled louder this time, beginning to climb the stairs. I kicked bedroom door open but it bounced back onto my forehead because of all the crap on the other side of it. "Mate this room is disgusting." he was lying on his mountain of a bed facing away from the door and had headphones in so I assumed he couldn't actually hear me rather than ignoring me. I made my way to the bed, trying to not stand on as much of his shit as possible. He still hadn't noticed my entrance. I tugged on an earphone and it dropped out. "What?" he mumbled. "Just came to see if you're alright." I answered.

"Yeah, I'm cool." he said.

"This room's disgusting; you need to do something about it."

"Get a cleaner. We've lived here for like a year and we have never tidied ever. What's the big deal now?" he had a point. He picked up the earphone that I had taken out and popped it back in. I reached for it and pulled it out again, this time keeping hold of it. "I just think that we need to make more effort now. Like weren't you embarrassed when Olive came in here?" I said. He shrugged.

"What's Olive got to do with all this anyway?" he started to sound protective now, as if he didn't want to give anything away. "We all know little Dougie has a crush on her." I teased. He grimaced at me and blushed. "But avoiding McFly isn't really the answer?" He had a quizzical look on his face. " Like I know you don't want her to see if she's into you for you and not being famous but I don't think Olive is the type of person that would use that."

"It's not that. I don't think she would either but it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Just, I don't want her to run away. She won't want anything to do with me. The pap will be all over us and she'll get scared and leave me."

"Well we're all behind whatever you decide to do, but she's gonna have to find out somehow before it's too late."

"Too late?"

"Just be careful Doug."

"Yeah." He sighed. "But we need a cover story." I thought about what he said. It's true, we do. We're working three days this week and we need to tell them something. "Well, we'll just tell 'em the truth and miss out bits. We're band assistants for Busted and Goat in my Backyard and sometimes play stuff of our own. We'll miss out the hugely successful and famous bit, yannoe, being as big as the Beatles after just one album."

"Dude, I swear you just use any excuse to say that out loud." It's true, I do. But who wouldn't when it's true. "Right, we're going over soon to help them, so get ready and bring a jumper or something. Remember they have no heating."

"Cool, cool." Dougie replied. I walked back over to the door.

"In fact mate, have a shower and get changed." A sock hit my face and I laughed, shutting the door behind me and leaving him alone.

**Olive-**

I picked up one of the suitcases off my bed and emptied it onto the floor. I did the same to the other one. I looked at the pile and sighed. This is going to take ages to sort out. I can't do this by myself. "Imi!" I called, hoping she wasn't too far away that she couldn't hear me. "Yeah!" she answered. She was in her room. Probably doing some work for college. "Can you come and help me?" I said. I heard her sigh loudly.

"Yeah one sec', just getting changed." I sat waiting for her. I need to get changed too but I need to actually see what I've brought. "She came in wearing a pair of tracksuit bottoms, a t- shirt and a cardigan. She came and sat beside me and began to put my clothes into piles. I stood up and decided to get changed. I picked up a random navy blue short lacy skirt and a pair of grey woollen tights. "I dunno what top to wear." I whined. Imi looked up at me and scanned the clothes on the floor. She picked up a whit lacy short sleep t-shirt and threw it to me. I caught it and put it on, leaving the top I had on before on the bed. I picked up and blue and red checked shirt that was by my feet and pulled it round me leaving it open. I rolled up the sleeves and bunched them up at my elbows. I jangled the many bracelets around my wrist as I shivered. When I'm moving boxes later I won't be as cold. Three piles on my bedroom floor were now becoming visible. I looked at them puzzled. Imi saw my confusion and started to explain which each one was. "This pile," she said, pointing to the first pile "is all your paint covered clothes. This pile is all the clothes with only a bit of paint on and this pile are all the clothes with no paint on." "Right… and you're doing this why?"

"Well I thought you could keep the clothes without paint on not ruined and hang them up in the wardrobe to keep them nice. And the others can just go in the chest of draws in here." she looked proud with all her organising. The biggest pile she had pointed to. I wasn't surprised. "I'll probably forget anyway but thanks." I said. She really was my replacement mum. I think I'll have to find another one when she's gone back. Maybe Tom? I miss my mum. She's so far away and I don't get to see her till Christmas. But I know I'll get used to being far away from my family. It's only about a month to Christmas I think. I have no idea what the date is. "What's the date?" I asked. "Um, November 26th" she said.

"What day is it?"

"Sunday."

"Cheers." I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge and opened it remembering we had no food. The door slammed shut. I turned and saw all the boxes we had to unpack. They all still had the flight labels on them. I had no idea what I had packed and which boxes they were all in. You could tell which boxes Imi had done because they were all labelled with what they had in them. I skidded over to the TV on the side, nearly banging my head on the cupboard above. I pushed the on button and the small screen flickered to life. I played around with the other button changing the channel and soon got bored. The doorbell rung and I switched the TV off. I heard the letter box fling open. "We come in peace." I heard Danny's voice. I sighed. Dougie. I smiled. I approached the door and slowly opened it to find all four of them waiting. I first made quick eye contact with Dougie. He did his cute, shy, awkward smile which made me melt inside. He shuffled his feet on the ground as I returned the smile. "Weheey!" Danny exclaimed, picking me up and flinging me over his shoulder. "Hey! Tom help?" I screeched. I looked at him form Danny's shoulder. "No." he laughed even more. Tom had the bottle of coke under his arm and two bags of Doritos in his other hand. Harry stepped in the door and pecked me on the cheek. "Hey babe." he said winking. "Are you gonna help me?" I pleaded.

"Um no, it's better to just let Danny get on with things. Tom and Dougie stepped in.

"Dude, it's freezing in here!" Dougie complained, kicking the door shut. I smiled at him and he grinned back. I felt Danny start walking. "Whoa, dude where you taking me?" I said worriedly. He just laughed in response and took me into the kitchen. He plonked me down on the breakfast bar and kissed my nose. "Hey cutie." He said.

"Hey unbelievably strong person." I replied. Tom held his arms out for a hug. I shoved Danny out the way and jumped down from the bar. I gave Tom a hug. "Hey, where's mine?" Dougie demanded, pretending to get all upset. I laughed and went over to him. He kissed me on the cheek and embraced me in a huge bear hug. He started swaying me from one side to the other. I didn't care that I couldn't breath and that everyone was watching us. We hugged for about 30 seconds before someone got bored and made a noise from the back of their throat. We stepped away from each other awkwardly. Imi entered the kitchen having got changed _again_. "Hi guys." She said. They went through the greeting process again. Tom put the coke down on the side. "You got any glasses?" he asked. I shrugged. "Yeah, there's some in the cupboard." Imi said. I hadn't even looked in the cupboards. I grabbed the closest handle next to me and opened it. A stack of plates and some mugs were all neatly arranged. Every other piece of furniture was already here so I guess there'd be kitchen stuff too. Imi passed a glass to Tom. "Cheers." he said, pouring himself a drink. "Right, where do we start?" said Harry, rubbing his hands together. "Me and Danny will do the kitchen and so can you Harry and Tom. Dougie and Olive can go in her room and sort that out." Imi instructed firmly.

"Yes miss." Danny retorted.

"You have it all worked out then" I said to her. I knew she'd put me with Dougie on purpose. I bet they all knew her plan except Dougie. But to be honest, I'm not complaining. I shuffled out the kitchen and Dougie followed. We got to my room and I sat on my bed. "So what we doing?" asked Dougie.

"Imi said to hang up that pile of clothes so that I guess." I said, pointing to the clean pile of clothes. "Cool, cool." Dougie replied. I stood up and picked up half the pile. I shoved it in his arms and picked up the rest. We carried the piled into the spare room and into the walk in wardrobe. "Any specific order you want these hung up in?" he asked. I shook my head. "No, I don't mind. Imi'll sort it if she doesn't think it's good enough." I said.

"So..." Dougie sighed as we hung up the clothes.

"Wanna play the question game?" I asked.

"Yeah, you first."

"Okay. Um, when's your birthday?"

"November 19th."

"Awwr I just missed it. I'll get you a present." I said.

"Can I have…?"

"I'll get you some porno." I joked. He smiled

"Yeah, get me some porno. When's your birthday?" he asked.

"July 23rd."

"I'll make you some porno for your next birthday." he cheekily said. I laughed.

"I can't wait." I giggled.

"Bet you can't. My question, why did you move to Australia?"

"Well my gran died and my parents wanted a new start."

"Awr, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it was ages ago."

"Sorry I bought it up. Your go."

"It's fine, I was 12 when it happened. Um… what do you for a living?" He stayed silent for a bit before answering. "Well me and the other guys, we're like band assistants." he said. "Wow, really?" I asked, slightly in shock. Now this did explain his wardrobe.

"Yeah. There's a small gig we're helping at on Friday actually. You should come with us and check them out?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." I said smiling.

"Good." he smiled. "My turn! Have you had sex?" he looked at me with that cheeky glint he always had in his eyes. "Yeah I have."

"How old were you for your first time?"

"Um, 16." My voice wobbled as the lump returned in my throat.

"Ha, I beat you! 15!" he announced proudly. I laughed. "So who would?" he continued with the questioning. "It's my question mister!" I retorted.

"But I wanna know." Dougie complained.

"My boyfriend, okay?"

"Grey?" he seemed interested. I hesitated.

"Yeah." My voice sounded wobbly again.

"You alright?" he sounded concerned.

"Yeah, I um just don't really wanna talk about it. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I made you think about it. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I smiled at him and swallowed the lump back. I hung up the last thing from my pile and realised that Dougie had already finished. "Um, shoes." I said. We went back into my room and picked up four pairs of shoes. Dougie picked up the rest of the pile and followed me back to the room with the wardrobe. I dropped the shoes and Dougie placed is on the floor. I kicked them under the hanging clothes so Imi would have room to put her things. Back into my room. "There's a few books in there." I Said, pointing to the smaller bag on the bed which had stuff lie bikinis and hair things in. "You could start putting them on the shelf." He started picking the books up and quickly looked at them as he slid them onto the shelves of the small bookcase at the end of the bed. I started to put the other piles of clothes in the chest of draws. "Olive?"

"Yeah?"

"This book doesn't make sense at all." I turned round to see what book it was looking at. I took it from his hands and read the title. "That's because it's in Spanish. Could you not tell it wasn't English?" I handed the book back.

"Spanish? Well I wasn't too sure and you understand this crap?"

"Yeah, I understand that crap." I laughed.

"Since when did you speak Spanish?"

"Since I was a kid. I lived in Spain for like the first six years of my life and my mum's Spanish."

"Oh." He remarked and slid the book on the shelf. I continued shoving clothes into random draws. He then pulled one of the many bikini tops chucked in the bag. Obviously he had done with the books and held it up, looking at me. I grabbed it. "I miss the beach." I whimpered.

"You know I could put them away if you want…" he grinned, still looking at my bikinis.

"No thanks Doug, I'll think I'll do them."

"Awrh, I could do your underwear instead?"

"I think I'll do them too." He is so cheeky.

"You know, you could just wear you bikinis round the house."

"Nice try." I said, picking up the pile of bikinis from the bottom of the bag and stuffing them into a draw. "It was worth it." I turned to look at him again. He was so amazingly cute. He shoved his hand through his hair which I realised had lots of different blond streaks running through it. It was shaped round his face perfectly, I hadn't noticed till now because he had a beanie on yesterday. I also hadn't noticed that I was staring at him. Dougie took a step closer to me. "Liv!" Imi called from down the stair. I snapped my head round to face the door. "Imi!" I called back with the same enthusiasm.

"Come here for a sec'!"

"Coming." I went down stairs. Dougie followed me into the kitchen and picked up a bag of Doritos and sat on the breakfast bar, noisily opening them. "Here, look at this." Imi handed me a small scrap of paper. "I just found it by the kettle." she added.

"Cheers." I said, unfolding it. It was a note from the lady we were renting the house from. It said that she'd be round to see how we were settling in and where everything we would need till she came was. It said that she'd come by around two in the afternoon. Dougie was still munching his crisps loudly and everyone was putting things away. Imi had obviously given strict instructions of where to put things. "So what time is it now?" I asked.

"About one." Imi answered.

As the day went on, we unpacked and the house started to feel more like a home. Mel, the house woman came to see us. She was a bit older than what I had expected her to be but she said we could decorate how we wanted as long as the place was left the same as we found it. If I ever get enough money _to_ decorate then I think I'd change quite a lot. Everything was so white and clean; I need colour and excitement. I literally think I'd use a wall as a canvas and just paint and paint until I'm happy with how it looks. Mel also told us where to find the nearest super market and stuff like that which was amazing to hear, I am starving. Danny and Imi went to get food while the rest of us stayed and unpacked. Well, that's what Imi thought we were doing but we stopped as soon as she'd gone out the door. As soon has she got in the door, I dived into the shopping bags to see what she'd bought, I was hungry. I pulled out a loaf of bread which Imi took away from me as soon as she could. She didn't even trust me with making sandwiches? I must admit, my kitchen skills go as far as a bowl of cereal and sometimes even that goes wrong. I don't understand how when Imi cooks she doesn't make a mess at all but when I try to even make a cup of coffee, the kitchen looks as though a wild herd of bulls have stampeded through it.

"I'm bored of tidying and crap now." I moaned.

"Yeah, can we watch TV now or something?" Danny agreed.

"Look at the size of it." Imi gestured to the small TV on the side.

"I don't think I have actually ever seen such a small TV." complained Danny, now walking over to look at it. "Well you have now." Harry said.

"We can just go over to ours?"

"No, I just wanna stay in tonight." Imi said.

"What, even though it's colder in here than outside?" Tom asked.

"Yup, we can wrap up." I ran upstairs and grabbed a painted stained hoody and pulled it round my shoulders. There was pastel all up the sleeves and paint all down it and it was oil paint so it would never come out. But, it was the warmest hoody I owned so I'm going to wear it. I don't care what it has on it. It looks quite cool actually. Everyone was in the living room when I came down. "Let's play truth or dare." Tom suggested.

"Dude, that's stupid." Dougie said.

"Sounds good to me." I said, sitting in between Tom and Dougie on the floor. Tom put his arm round my shoulders. "Warmer?" he asked, rubbing the top of my arm. I nodded. "Yeah thanks." I smiled.

"Okay, I'll pick first!" Imi said. "Um Harry, Truth or dare?"

"Truth." he said.

"Okay, um… last time you had sex?"

"He never has!" Danny shouted.

"Shut up mate. I bet I've done it more than you!" he retorted. "Last week I think."

"Your turn to pick." Imi instructed.

"I pick Doug, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"First kiss?"

"I- I've never been kissed!" he started to pretend cry. Danny jumped over the table and threw himself onto Dougie. He put his hands over Dougie's mouth and began to passionately kiss it. "There you go mate." Danny said, getting up and sitting back next to Imi. "I'm joking! I have."

"Tell us then." Imi said.

"Well, I was swimming in the sea and I felt this tug on my foot so I went under to have a look and there was this fit mermaid chick and she kissed me, then I could breath under water." he said quickly all in one breath.

"Right, pick someone Doug."

"Olive," he turned to me. "truth or dare?"

"Dare." I gave me a look which made me wish I didn't chose dare.

"Okay then, finish the game in a bikini." He cheekily grinned.

"No! She's cold." Tom stood up for me.

"No, I'll do it." I said firmly. "But I'll only put the top half on; I'm too cold to take my tights off." I ran upstairs and took my hoody and top off. I pulled out a random bikini top with black and white pin stripes down it with white lace at the bottom. I tied it behind my neck and back and grabbed my shirt and hoody in case I got too cold. I entered the living room in the middle of a Doritoe fight. Dougie stared at me as I came and sat next to him. "Keep your eyes and tongue _in side_ of your head mate." Harry teased. Dougie grimaced at Harry and threw a Doritoe in his face which hit him square in the nose. "I pick Danny." I said. "Dare!"

"I dare you to… run down to the bottom of the garden… naked."

"Any excuse to see me naked Olive aye" he said, winking. He stripped down to his boxers and went into the kitchen to take his boxers off and go n the garden. It was dark so I don't thin anyone would see him. Tom and Harry went with him to see if he actually did it, or because they actually wanted to see him do it. I stayed sitting down because I was too cold. A few minutes later of shouting a screaming, they cane back in. Danny got dressed again. "That was bloody freezing" he laughed as he sat down again. "but did yu like it Olive?"

"Loved it."

"Knew you would." He winked. "I pick Doug, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to snog Olive." Danny teased. My heart literally stopped and I felt myself blush.

"Duude" he whined.

"Do it!" Imi demanded. I blushed even more. I scowled at her and she made a kissy noise back. Dougie turned to face me and shuffled nearer to me. He bent forward and was about to kiss me. He stopped and put his arms round my waist and our foreheads touched. His lips pushed against mine and I gave the total wrong reaction. Instead of pulling away, I pulled in and closer. I shoved my hand into his perfectly shaped hair and he pulled me onto his lap. He tried to slip the tongue but I was stubborn and refused to let him. I could feel his frustration. He put his freezing cold hand up my bare back which caused me to slightly open my mouth in shock. He used this to his advantage and started to explore the inside of my mouth. I could feel him smiling and I drew away to see his grin but I was too late. We stayed in eye contact and he chuckled which made me smile. His smile was one thing, but his laugh was unexplainable.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry that this chapter's a bit shorter and rather uneventful but it's all building up to the good bit! Thank you reviewers, it feels really cool for someone to be reading this and liking it. I only wrote this to kind of feed an obsession so it's not really a master piece but anyway… enjoy!**

Someone coughed, breaking the silence. "Moving on…" Tom interrupted. Danny let out a loud wolf whistle and my cheeks continued to redden. I tried to avoid looking at Dougie and buried my face in his shoulder. I was a bit ashamed of the way I had reacted. I shouldn't have kissed back. But, I wanted to. The only other person I had ever kissed properly was Grey. I felt Dougie's arms twist around my body. Everyone had started shouting and laughing and had probably forgotten about our kiss now. Maybe it was safe to come out of Dougie's shoulder now? I lifted my head and attempted to get up. He pulled me back into his lap. "Stay" he whispered in my ear. I felt his warm breath on my neck and it travelled down my back. I smiled and giggled but got up. I went into the kitchen, pulling my shirt on, on the way. I walked over to the fridge and scanned the shelves looking for something alcoholic. I found a box of beer hidden at the bottom. Should I? I haven't drunk for 3 weeks. 3 weeks sober; a long time for me. I wasn't an alcoholic or anything. I had just had some really bad experiences with drinking. We don't mix. Not well anyway. I sighed and pulled a bottle of beer from the box, I knew I'd regret drinking it but just as long as I didn't let Imi see. I opened a random draw looking for a bottle opener. Three draws later, I got bored of looking and gave up. I resulted to using a knife. I swigged from the bottle and the cool refreshing liquid slid down my throat. Tom walked in. "Alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, think so."

"Be careful." he said.

"What?"

"Be careful with Doug. He gets hurt easy so just look after him, okay? And I don't want you to get hurt either."

"It… it was just a dare." I said, taking another swig.

"Was it though?"

"Well yeah, you saw it." I protested. He looked at me unconvinced.

"Okay…" he took a sip from the bottle. I hopped up onto one of the stool surrounding the breakfast bar and Tom slid onto the one next to me. He handed the bottle back to me but I forced it back into his hands. "No, have it. I shouldn't even be drinking it."

"How come?"

I sighed and shrugged. "Bad experiences." He looked at me quizzically. "Long story. I haven't had anything for ages so Imi would kill me if she saw."

"I see." H e was about to say more when Imi yelled from the other room.

"Who wants food?" she called.

"ME!" I heard Danny answer. I heard loud footsteps run into the kitchen and suddenly I felt myself being scooped up off the stool and into someone's arms. I looked up to realise Danny. He winked at me and I giggled. "You're so light!" he exclaimed, whirling me round. "No, you're just very strong." I retorted. He laughed. "So what did Dougie taste like?" he teased. I blushed. "Urm, kinda nice actually." He laughed again. Dougie came into the kitchen with Imi and stood in the doorway. Danny plonked me back down. While Imi cooked, everyone messed about. Me and Dougie kept catching each other's eye contact but we didn't speak. By the time the food was ready, we were playing tag. "Food's ready!" Imi shouted from downstairs. Danny had me trapped in the corner of the bathroom with the shower door saving me from being caught. The other had all rushed downstairs as soon as Imi had called. They must be hungry. "Come out then!" he instructed. I shook my head. "You'll get me!" I complained.

"I won't, just come out."

"You will!"

"Nahh, I promise I won't."

"Okay but you have to piggy back me downstairs."

"Any excuse to me on top of me." Danny teased. I laughed and slowly opened the shower door. He picked me up and hoisted onto his pack. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he headed for the stairs. "Tag by the way." he said, as we approached the top step.

"Thanks." I replied sarcastically. He clicked his tongue.

"Welcome."

"You said you wouldn't get me."

"I lied." he said, putting me down on a chair around the table. Everyone shut up as they ate. "So Doug said you had some kind of gig thing on Friday?" I asked, trying to make conversation. Tom looked up and nodded. "Yeah, Friday night. It's nothing big but we're helping out so we gotta be there. You should come."

"Yeah, maybe. So apparently you're band assistants. Doug was telling me about it earlier" Dougie looked up at Tom as I said this and Tom subtly nodded at him. "Yeah… band assistants."

"So where do you like work and stuff?" Imi added.

"Well we have a studio and we go to other band's studios as well." Tom explained. Imi nodded in interest. "I need to start looking for a studio." I said.

"There's a spare one next door to us actually. We rent one from a building where loads of people have one. I think one's up for rent next door to us."

"Have you got a number or anything?"

"Um yeah, I'll write it down for you in a minute."

"Thanks." I smiled. Dougie cleared his plate and sat back with his hands on his head.

"That was quick." He laughed and ran his hands through his hair. I was still in my bikini and was starting to get shivery so I did up the buttons on my shirt and went and got my paint splodged hoody from the living room. "Arwh …" moaned Dougie. "Suited you" he added. Thanks?" I said, unconvinced. Eventually everyone finished eating and went into the sitting room. Imi stayed in the kitchen and did the washing up with cold water because we had no heating. I felt sorry for her but not enough to help her. I lightly ran in and joined the other guys who all stopped talking as soon as I went in. I sat down. "So what were you talking about?"

"Nothing interesting" said Tom. "So you sure you're not busy on Friday?"

"Yeah me and Im'll come 'cause we won't have anything else to do." Danny smiled when I said Imi will come too. "You won't be I'll make sure of that. We'll pick you up 'bout six."

"Cool tell Imi 'cause I'll forget." I said

"Already have." Smiled Tom smugly. Imi came in having finished the washing up. She plonked herself on the sofa next to Danny. Harry was in the armchair looking lonely so, I went and sat on him. "Hello Harry." I said.

"Hello Olive."

"And how're you today?" I asked.

"I'm just fine thank you, how about you?" he replied, just as poshly as I was pretending.

"I'm good."

"Glad to hear it." I smiled in response and got off him. He was probably being held down with my, what I thought to be, heavy frame. I sat on the floor next to Dougie and smiled at him. He smiled back. As long as I know him, this boy's smile will always stun me. Danny and Imi were talking. They had seemed to get friendly quick. Tom and Harry had started talking abut something I didn't get so, that left me and Dougie. Why did this always happen? He's too awkward to try and make conversation so I'll try. "Hey Doug." I managed to stammer, still enchanted by his grin. His grin widened.

Oh my god.

"Hey Olive."

I don't think I'd be able to carry on this conversation without embarrassing myself. Why am I so attracted to him? I mean, I do know why. His appearance, his smile, his personality, his awkwardness and shyness, just pretty much everything about him. But I didn't even know if I was done with Grey yet. I'd told Dougie it was finished was but I don't know. I haven't spoken to him since… September? About 2 months ago. I'm not too sure how I had managed to avoid him as long as I did.

Too tired to prop myself up, I lay down on the carpet and looked up at the ceiling.

"Imi?" I murmured.

"Yes."

"What day does the dude come to fix the heating?"

"Like Tuesday or Wednesday I think. Why?"

"Because it's so cold in here."

"Yeah it is." Harry agreed. I closed my eyes and I think I fell asleep.

**Dougie's p.o.v.-**

I looked down and realised Olive had fallen asleep. Well her eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly so that's what it looked like. I took my jacket off and draped it over her. Danny and Imi had fallen asleep and Tom and Harry were talking quietly. I am so tired. We have some stupid radio interview at stupid o'clock in the morning so I might as well try and get as much sleep as I can. I lay down next to her and snuggled to her side. She won't notice. If she says anything I'll just say I was cold.

**Olive-**

I woke up I the night. It was dark**; **someone had probably turned the light off earlier. I wasn't sure what time it was or how long I had been asleep. I could feel an arm round me under a jacket that had been draped over me. I turned my head to see Dougie. I embraced his smell and slipped back into the familiar darkness of sleep.

My eyes lids flickered open and light flooded my view. I blinked to get used to the rays and sat up. I looked at the clock on the wall; 8:30. I felt for the arms around me but they were missing. I twisted my head and laid my eyes on where Dougie would have been. The spot was empty. I scanned the rest of the room looking for the others. Imi was curled up on the sofa but the guys were gone. I sighed and stretched my arms, arching my back. I heard it click at shivered at the feeling. I yawned as I took off the jacket and chucked on the table. I then picked it up again, deciding it was too cold and wrapped myself inside it. Breathing in Dougie's smell from the hoody, I shuffled to the kitchen feeling thirsty. I yawned again and my eyes opened wider and more awake. I glugged down a few mouthfuls of juice and shoved it back in the door or the fridge and slammed. I perched on a stool around the breakfast bar and noticed to scraps of paper with a neat scribble on. The first was a note:

_Morning guys,_

_We had to leave early for work, sorry if we woke you._

_We probably won't see you much for the rest of the week._

_We're working for most of it. Here's my number if you need_

_anything: 07123456789 and come over later if you need to_

_use the shower or anything. I've left you the number for the _

_studio. Call as soon as you can, I think the studio will probably_

_go quick. See you later, Tom xxx_

I looked at the number for the studio. I don't even have a phone. Well I do but it will cost loads to use because it's still with an Australian network. I a way, I'm kind of glad that they're at work all week because I was still a bit embarrassed about the whole kissing thing. But I wanted to see them. I wanted to see Dougie. I got up and started to rummage through cupboards for something to eat. I found a box of cereal and couldn't be bothered with milk so I just opened the box and started picking all the nice bits out and eating them. I'm not sending Imi to the shop by herself again; she had a really bad taste in cereal. It had raisons in, I mean who actually likes raisons? I heard Imi moan as she woke up. She came into the kitchen still asleep and went over to the fridge. She took a gulp of juice from the same carton I had and put it back in the fridge. She turned and grimaced at me when she realised what I was doing. She walked over and took the box of cereal from my hands. "Why can't you just get a bowl?" she snapped. She is so moody after waking up. She always is. I shrugged. "You bought crappy cereal." I replied, snatching the box back. She sighed. "Well you can go to the shop next time."

"Me? Go shopping? No. That's never gonna happen." I said. She nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's probably true. I don't think I'd actually let you go by yourself." She put the kettle on. "Where's everyone?" she suddenly clocked. I pointed to the note on the bar. She walked over to it and read it slowly; she was probably still adjusting to the fact that she was awake now. Her face twisted into a disappointed look. I knew she probably wanted to see Danny. "We have loads of things to do anyway." She finally said. I nodded, pouring myself a coffee and Imi a tea. "Yeah, I need to go and buy some clothes, I don't haven't anything warm to wear and I need to sort art crap out and phone the studio thing and stuff. Oh and I need a new sim card for my phone." I explained quickly. Imi nodded and stared at me weird as I gave her the cup of tea I had just made. "You just made me tea?" she sounded concerned. I nodded and smiled. "Why? You aren't that nice."

"I'm just in a good mood okay?" I said.

"Wonder why…"

"Oi, shut up! You seem to have taken a bit of a liking to Danny so I dunno why you're looking at me like that." I rushed. But I was in a good mood. I hadn't been for such a long time. Maybe moving here was a good idea after all.

I ran upstairs and thought about having a shower but then remembered the no hot water situation. I thought about having a cold shower, it couldn't be that bad. I turned the shower on and stuck my hand under the spray of water but snatched it out again as soon as the icy liquid touched me. I shuddered at the thought of having my whole body underneath it, I don't think so. I'll just go next door and have one later. I remembered I needed to change, I was still in a bikini. No wonder I'm so freakin' cold. I miss be able to walk around in a bikini and flip flops. I would never even think about doing that here, in England. I quickly found a lose hanging blue top and shoved it one with a grey, baggy cardigan. I found a pair of high wasted shorts and a pair of black tights. I didn't look great but only Imi would see me. I shoved my grey converse on and found a thin, brown belt and loosely buckled it round my waist. It will do.

**Dougie's P.O.V-**

I am so bored. I hate radio interviews. You just sit there, answering dumb questions. I used to not mind them so much but now we've done them so much, the novelty has kinda all worn off. I just hope Imi or Olive won't randomly switch the radio on and tune it to the right channel. Knowing my fucked up luck she probably will. It would all be over and I've only kissed her like once and that was only a dare. I mean to kiss her much more than just once. I haven't even known her for that long. I don't get feelings for people. I either think they're fit and it would be cool to get with them or the opposite. I never actually, you know like actually like them with actual feelings. A new experience for me, it's not that bad. Tom hit me. "Dude, what was that for?" I protested. He just laughed.

"Doug answer the question." he said.

"W-what question?" They'd got onto the question part already? Maybe I should start paying attention even though I'm really not in the mood. "What's your favourite song on your album, Room on the Third Floor?" the fat presenter dude asked. I didn't even know his name, showed how much I cared. "Does he do this a lot?" he added. Tom laughed.

"All the time." He answered and they all started laughing at me. I looked down and thought of the first song that came to my head from our album. "Broccoli." I mumbled. Trust me to think of the one named after food. "Okay, so next question guys. The one I'm sure you've all been dreading and the most popular question that has been sent it so your fans are obviously very keen to know. Is there a special someone?" Oh fuck. What the actual holy fuck? What do I say? I'll lie. No one's gonna know. Tom started babbling on about Gio. Finally the question got to me. "Dougie, the band baby; is there a someone?"

This presenter is really starting to piss me off now. I'm not the bloody baby. He can shove that where he wants. "Urrm, no. I don't know…" Oh god, how obviouas had I made that. The presenter just nodded and started reading the next question but I hadn't managed to trick the others. Three faces stared at me, they knew exactly who I was talking about.

**Olive-**

The rest of the day dragged on. I heaved boxes of painting crap everywhere and moved canvases and organised stuff. I hate tidying but I needed to go through all my materials because I wasn't too sure what I had and didn't. Even though I didn't actually paint anything or draw anything, I still managed to get myself covered in colour. I was good at that. I always found a way to make a mess. It's about 9 and I'm bored and need a shower. It's cold in here and I need a shower. I went and got a towel and all my shower things and headed next door hoping they'd be home by now.

I knocked on the door and waited. I couldn't hear anything and they're normally very loud. I waited a bit longer and suddenly Harry pulled the door open and gave me a huge smile. He had a huge sandwich in one hand and hugged me with the other. "Hey babe." He said enthusiastically. I smiled at him. "Hey." I answered. "You alright?" he said, pulling away from the hug. I nodded. "Yeah thanks, you?"

"Yeah I'm really good actually." He said. I shut the door behind me and Tom came down the stairs smiling at me. "You here to use the shower? Looks like you need it." He said, gesturing to my colourful hands. I nodded. "Yeah, if that's alright?"

"Yeah, it's cool. Dougie's in there now but he won't be long."

"Sorry, did you just say that _Dougie's _in the shower?" said harry, shocked. Tom looked at me then back at Harry. "Yeah I know. It's weird. He never has one two days in a row." Tom joked. I laughed. "No, I'm being serious."

"Well you must me setting a god example for our young Dougie." Harry said, winking. Just then, Dougie appeared at the top of the stairs. He had a towel round his waist and water dripping down from his messy hair down his amazingly moulded body. He was fiddling with his ear, I guessed he was trying to get an earring back in. He looked at me with that glint of laughter in his eye. "You're all painty." He stated. I nodded.

"Yup, I've come to decorate your shower."

"It's all yours." He said. I ran upstairs and made sure I locked the door. I chucked a towel over Dogman's cage and had a quick, hot shower. The steaming water cascaded down onto my numb body, immediately warming me up. I got out and dried myself and went back down the stairs, drying my hair in the towel. I could hear them all on the Xbox so I headed for the living room and poked my head round the door. "Hey." I said. They all looked round except Danny who I don't think even heard me. "Where's Tom?" I inquired, realising he was missing. "He's gone round to Gio's." Harry told me.

"Yeah and he said bye." Dougie added.

"Okay, well cheers for the shower. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Harry said, getting up and giving me a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "Night, night" Dougie said loudly. I waved at him.

"Bye Danny." I called over my shoulder as I turned around and headed for the door.

"What? Oh right, yeah. Bye Olive!" I heard Danny say rather confused. I chuckled as I shut the door behind me and walked back round to mine.


End file.
